


Four Winters: I/第一个冬季

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】Four Winters/四个冬季 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: John受伤了，Sam惊慌失措，而大雪封住了山里的所有人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Winters: I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007585) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



 

**1996年 2月**

这不是Sam第一次真正狩猎了，他已经历练了十多个月和十六个州，但这是第一次所有的一切完完全全地、措手不及的糟糕透顶。

 

不应该的，Dean知道，这 _不应该的_ ，因为他们备齐了所有他们该死的需要的东西。他们搜集了能搞到的所有关于雷斯狼的零零碎碎的资料，从它的习性到它的弱点到它的巢穴。他们有了三天徒步穿过低山区的地图；他们备了六天的粮食；他们有十八发刻了符文的银子弹和三把祝圣过的枪。他们有一个该死的 _计划_ 。但是天气变得那么快，能见度低得一塌糊涂，那只狼还有一个伴侣——一个 _伴侣_ ，不知咆哮着从哪里窜了出来猛劲扑到他们父亲身上——所以这就是他们的下场：John在后座几乎没有意识，Sam压着他的肋骨好让血流得慢些，而Dean发疯似的找着路边的岔道，他的弟弟发誓车开上来的时候他在八和九英里的路标牌间看见过，那是三天之前，恍若半生之前。 _那是条车道，_ _Dean_ _，一条砾石车道；如果那儿有一条车道那儿一定还有什么_ _——_

 

他差点开过了，在大雪和黑暗中，还见鬼的险些在漂移甩尾的时候把黑斑羚撞到一棵松树上，但是四分之一英里后他只想蠢兮兮地亲一口他观察力异乎寻常的小弟弟，因为突然车前灯就扫到了一个小木屋上——一个狭小的，隐蔽的，但货真价实的 _屋子_ ，车道是空的，窗户是暗的，在Dean对锁开了三枪并把它扭下来后，车库门也轻而易举地打开了。等到寒风怒号之时，他们早已经把车停在车库里，木屋里他们的父亲与缝合伤口的针线为伴，Sam找到并打开了电源总闸上的主开关后，小厨房灯泡突然传来的嗡嗡声恐怕是Dean听到过最甜蜜的声音了。Dean透过走廊最靠外的那扇门能看到一张床，便趔趄着朝它走去，他父亲的胳膊搭在他肩膀上。John的牙齿紧紧地咬着双唇，但每次呼吸间都伴随着痛楚的小声喘息。Dean狠狠地摁下电灯开关时在墙上留下了一个血淋淋的手印。

 

“找恒温器。”他边告诉他弟弟，边帮他们父亲脱去夹克，躺到被子上。Sam的身体发抖，定在原地低头盯着John，他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，下巴明显在微微颤抖。“Sam！”Dean厉声说完，他便眨着眼睛消失在走廊外。Dean拿出脚踝处藏的刀子把他们父亲的上衣裁开，小心翼翼地掀开布料，再割断他在森林里给他缠上的压力止血绷带，Sam这时也回到了房间。Dean在明亮的光线下看了一眼John的身体，便把Sam推搡出了卧室门，指示他撒好盐线，确保热水器和火炉都能运作，把他们的武器和行李包都拿进来，因为耶稣基督啊，这个孩子不需要目睹这些。他的父亲抬头，木然地看着Dean一只胳膊横挥过去扫空了床头柜。他打开医疗箱，专业而迅速地取出了他需要的东西摆好，猛拽下他的皮带放入他父亲的唇齿间，短促却痛苦的和父亲对了一下眼神后，他把圣水泼到了他肋骨上那个丑陋的伤口上。白沫和烟雾伴随着肉体燃烧时的恶臭；糟糕而连绵不断的呻吟从他父亲咬着皮带已经惨白的嘴唇里泄出。当John失去意识昏过去后，哪怕Dean朝伤口浇掺了双氧水的圣水。直到伤口再无污垢，他也没有再被疼醒过来。他觉得他可能，某一天，会考虑相信这世上还有一位仁慈的上帝。他暂停了一会儿让他的双手平稳下来，穿好针，迅速而小心地开始缝合：打结，拉紧，打结，剪断；打结，拉紧，打结，剪断；打结，拉紧，打结，剪断。打结。拉紧。打结。剪断。他整齐地缝了三四针后Sam回来了，他手里犹豫地攥着的看起来像是他们以前在圣安东尼奥买到的药效极好的止痛剂，最后几片了。

 

“会没事的，Sammy，”Dean镇定地说道，赶在他的弟弟还没来得及被床上的血吓坏之前。“那是杜冷丁还是维柯丁？”

 

“杜—冷丁——”

 

“很好。把它放在床头柜上，然后去找点干净的床单和被子，好吗？还有擦手巾和一块湿毛巾，再给这里面的窗户也撒上盐。”

 

“Dean——”

 

“Sam。”Dean从他手上的事里抬起头，极快的又看了他一眼；那个孩子的淡褐色眼睛在过于白皙的脸上仿佛被放大了。“Sammy，听我说。一切都会没事的，好吗？老爸没事。我保证，真的。现在快去。”

 

Sam照做了。

 

Dean听着走廊里来回跑动的脚步声，柜子被焦急地打开又狠狠摔上的声音完成了缝合。他在父亲的伤口上涂了一层薄薄的凡士林，正准备去拿绷带和纱布的时候意识到双手下方的那个男人又恢复了意识，这才松了口他都没意识到自己一直在屏住的呼吸。“嘿，爸爸。”他的声音几乎很平静。“欢迎回来。”

 

John费了一会儿时间才开口。“……死了？”

 

“你？不，长官。”Dean得到的回复是一个觉得好气又好笑的怒视，他把它当作是个好兆头。他冲他翘起嘴角，笑着把六块厚厚的方纱布捆在一起，再把它固定到父亲的肋骨上。“那个狗娘养的？是的。Sammy在五十步开外一枪射中了那个混蛋的脑门。记得要提醒我以后他收拾行李的时候别再惹他生气了。”

 

John似乎笑了，过多的痛苦让他的声音并不真切。他花了好久才重新开口。“……他还好吗？”

 

“有点吓坏了。你在车上的时候真是生死未卜。现在给你包扎好了，把毒素也逼出去了，但你失了很多血，而且我们别想在这个天气里出山。”Dean咽了咽，努力不让他的声音颤抖。“你觉得你会没事吗？”

 

John只是点了一下头。“烧退了，”他勉强说道，“感觉得到。”他浅浅呼吸着。“不过痛得像个婊子。”

 

“是啊，那些可不是小妞挠的，爸爸。”

 

“多少血？”

 

“一夸脱，也许一夸脱半吧。Sam在车里都快坐到你身上止血了。”（成年人身体平均有五夸脱血）

 

“那就没事。有威士忌吗？”

 

Dean咧嘴朝他笑了笑。“有杜冷丁，”他回答道，“更让人开心。给你。”他把John的头抬到他能混着一大口圣水吞下小白药片的高度。Sam是在这时进来的，怀里抱满了柔软的法兰绒毯，羊毛被和盐，一条打湿的毛巾搭在他肩膀上。Dean支撑着他们父亲站起来，给Sam足够的时间来扯掉带血的床单被褥，重新换上新一套的。他让他靠在衣橱上来揭掉他剪烂的衬衫，抹干净他脸和手上的血和污垢，而Sam在一旁给窗沿撒盐。他们小心翼翼地让他重新躺到干净的床单上时，他们的父亲试图各给他们一个虚弱的微笑。

 

“你包里还有佳得乐吗？”Dean边问他弟弟边抬着John的双腿缓缓地放到床上，而Sam不消片刻就拿了一瓶回来。Dean一只手搁在父亲的肩膀下，在杜冷丁真正开始发挥药效前——大概要十五分钟后——让他一口口几乎喝完了整瓶；在那之后的五分钟内John就睡着了。Dean轻轻地把一只手放在他的胸膛上，而Sam把他的鞋子脱了下来。他看起来还像是下了七层地狱，但是他的心跳在Dean的指尖下跳动平稳，他的皮肤也不是那么烫了，热气和毒素都在节节败退。“老天啊，爸爸。”他呢喃道，惊魂未定地吐出一口长气，把被子和毛毯给他盖好，仔细地掖好他的双肩周围。他一直背对着Sam，直到他收拾整理好自己的面部表情。

 

“盐线撒好了？”他转身问道。

 

Sam在凝视着他们父亲的脸。他什么也没说。

 

“Sammy，”Dean轻柔地说，一只手捧着他弟弟的脸颊，那双瞪圆的榛色眼睛抬起来，视线转移到他身上。“盐线？”

 

“是—是的，”Sam费劲地说。他清了清喉咙，一只手颤抖着顺了顺头发。“是的。前门，还有厨房到车库的们。客厅三个窗户，浴室的一个，还有厨房的一个。我在壁炉边也撒了一圈。”

 

“棒极了。”他的大拇指擦着他弟弟的颧骨，一时间无言。然后：“你还好吗，小弟弟？”

 

“嗯，”如果Dean没有感受到Sam的下巴在他的手掌下微微发颤，这个答案可能会假得不那么明显。“我没事。”

 

Dean花了更长的时间观察他，他的手滑落到他弟弟的后脖颈上，把他拉进一个短暂而僵硬的拥抱里。Sam的手在他的衬衫里攥成绝望的拳。“会没事的，”Dean小声说道，揉着他的后背，在他的肩胛间拍了一下。“来吧。热水澡，然后睡觉。快去。”他带着他走到走廊尽头的浴室。如果他把Sam搂得比平时更近，如果Sam在路上一直贴向他那一侧，好吧，毕竟走廊还是挺窄的。Sam去洗澡后，他走到他们的背包那儿把最后几件干净的衣服拿出来放到洗手台边，等他重新出现在走廊时Dean已经一杯威士忌下肚，然后把毫不反抗的Sam匆匆赶到他们父亲房间的另一张床上。他把脚踝处的刀塞到Sam的枕头底下，把在客厅里找到的那个厚厚的羽毛被一直盖到他的下巴，（而且，耶稣啊，他们离开的时候绝对要把那条毯子带走），并关上了灯。Sam松松地伸出一只手来抓住了他。他手上没什么力气；他睡眼惺忪，意识急速地模糊着。他也什么都没说，只是用他那双水汪汪的，惊恐的双眼看着Dean。

 

Dean把他的头发从脸上撇开。“我就去客厅里处理点事，Sammy，”他轻声说，“一切都不会有事的。好吗？爸爸没事。狼人都死了。睡会儿觉吧。”他从轻轻握着他手腕的修长手指里钻出来，把Sam的手塞回毯子底下，然后头脑一热就弯下腰起了亲他弟弟的额头，一件自从Sam长到十岁并觉得亲亲很愚蠢之后他就再也没有做过的事。“你今晚做得很好，小鬼。”他悄声说着，Sam的眼皮已经微颤着快要合上了。“你做得非常，非常好。现在睡吧。”

 

***

 

Dean一直等到他确定Sam和父亲都安睡了，便给了自己五分钟时间在小厨房里发泄和崩溃——他觉得这非常理所应当，当你考虑一下他度过了怎样一个夜晚。然后他又花了三分钟整理好自己的情绪，沿着墙慢慢滑落，坐下来，头向后仰去，抵着橱柜。他目不转睛地盯着客厅里的沙发，它上面那些大大的鼓鼓的靠枕，和在椅背上折好的另一条羽毛被。 _我只需要，差不多，睡上一周。睡上一周，我就没事了。_ 过了一会儿他抹了把潮湿的脸，开始找起他的保温杯，里面还剩最后一点儿冷掉的咖啡。因为他们现在有电了，是的，但是谁也说不准他们之后还会不会有，而且他们很明显在接下来的几天里哪儿也去不了，他得先做好它可能会消失的工作。他先从两筐衣服开始，因为如果在伸手不见五指中的黑暗中被一堆脏衣服包围，还得去壁炉里生火，那简直就糟透了，在你能，你懂的，能看见的时候做这些会更容易。在窗户下储物架上有一堆柴火，但是无论如何他还是从车库里抱了几堆圆木来，然后又返回去把车里已经凝固的血液清理干净。进屋后，他检查了门锁，窗户和盐线；检查了他们的武器，Sam把它们和包一起放在了门边；检查了Sam和父亲。检查了冰箱：空的，和橱柜：感谢上帝，那是满的，存放了各种各样的罐头，足够轻轻松松喂饱他们三人一星期——里面有见鬼的 _水蜜桃罐头_ ，Dean几乎想摇醒Sam告诉他了，因为上帝知道那个疯狂的小鬼觉得它们好吃到简直是基督再临。他在储物架间翻找了一分钟，仔细考虑了一会儿，然后拿出一大袋白米，点燃了火炉打算煮一大锅；如果炉子不好使了，米混着罐头豆子或者咖喱也很容易在壁炉边加热。它还在火上时Dean赶忙去卧室里把他父亲的衬衫和浸血的床单和毯子塞到一个垃圾袋里，因为那些是Sam早上醒来时不需要看见的狼藉；然后把它们扔到Impala的后备箱里，因为那些衬衫已经毫无价值了，也不值得去尝试清除那些永远洗不掉的污渍。不论他们什么时候能离开这里，他会把它丢到第一个开车经过的垃圾桶里。他进屋时手表显示已经10:30，他已经累到骨子里，几乎都视线模糊了。他关掉煮着米饭的火，从烘干机里拽出一件干净的衬衫和一条宽松的长裤，坚持着摇摇晃晃地走到浴室里，用最后几升热水擦掉污垢和血迹，再用冷水冲干净，把那盏小夜灯放在洗手台上，这样如果Sam要起夜的话就能看清了。他再次确认了一下他父亲的情况，听了听他弟弟上升下降的平稳呼吸。他放轻脚步走回客厅，给一只猎枪灌满盐弹，一只手枪里则是塞了纯铁和银弹，把它们放在伸手就能够到的咖啡桌上，然后把他自己裹在毯子里，颤抖着倒在沙发上，顷刻间便沉沉睡去。

 

他是估计两小时后醒的，因为Sam试图在一片漆黑中爬到沙发上和他一起睡。这场行动和预期计划的一样顺利，考虑到沙发的大小对Dean一个人也只是刚刚好，而Sam已经五英尺出头（一米五出头），手肘戳人，膝盖消瘦。“嘿。”Dean呢喃着挪动身子。在从浴室传来的极为微弱的光线下，他只能勉强拼凑出他弟弟的身影，他穿着曾经属于他的T恤和睡裤，在这孩子清瘦的骨架下都十分宽松。“你没事吧？”

 

“醒了，”Sam悄声说道，声音颤抖。“这儿还睡得下吗？”

 

这儿绝对，明显睡不下了，哪怕父亲没有在两年前极为清楚明白地表达对于他们同睡一张床这件事的态度。“嗯，Sammy，当然睡得下，”相反他这么说道，还探出一只胳膊。“过来。”

 

在接下来三十秒的进程里Dean得到的是两个抵着他肋骨的手肘，一个顶着他下体的膝盖，和一个姿势别扭的肩膀，这样他才能保证Sam不会从沙发上摔下去，但他们试着找到了足够舒服的姿势，Sam半躺在沙发上，半躺在他哥哥身上，他的脑袋安然地埋在Dean的脖颈里，一只手攥着他的衬衫，Dean的双臂温暖地环绕着他。他们安安静静地躺了一会儿，他们两人都假装Sam没有在颤抖。Dean一只手盖住了他弟弟的后脑勺，手指肆意滑进那凌乱又柔软的头发，微微按摩着他的头皮。他记得在他还蹒跚学步的年纪里妈妈就是这样使他安心下来，不论他是害怕还是难过；他从不曾忘记那有多甜蜜，安然无恙、被人深爱有多温暖。

 

当Sam终于开口时，他的声音轻如深夜里从喉咙间发出的一声破碎的吐息。“Dean？”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Dean，如果……”

 

他的声音熄灭了。Dean等着他。Sam就像某种生长过大的猫咪似的拽着他的衬衫，但什么也没再说。Dean最后戳了戳他的肋骨。“说话，小子。”

 

他感觉得到Sam的手在他的衬衫上攥紧了。“Dean，如果……如果爸爸死了，”他最终还是小声开口，“我们该怎么办？”

 

“如果——Sam，那是——”

 

“我以为他真的会，”他急切地说道，声音染上一丝害怕，就像那已经解释了一切，也许的确。“当——在车里的时候。当他在流血的时候，我以为他会死。如果他死了呢？又或者他会死，就在下一次我们——”

 

“别想这种狗屎的事情。”

 

“我 _就是_ 会想这种狗屎的——”

 

“是啊，好吧，我现在告诉你，别提了。这不会发生的。”

 

Sam的声音很难过。“你不知道。”

 

“是的我知道，Sammy——”

 

“你不，”他坚持道，呼吸一抽一抽的。“你不知道。而你总是……现在去猎鬼的时候你总是和爸爸做一样的事情了；他再也不叫你往后站了；而如果你——Dean，我该怎么办，如果你……”他的声音破碎了。

 

“Sammy。”Dean温柔地唤道。

 

“你不能，”Sam喃道，瘦弱的肩膀剧烈颤抖。“你不能，你不能，你 _不能_ ，Dean，求你——”

 

“嘘——，嘘。嘘。Sam。上帝啊。Sammy。嘿。嘿。”他感觉得到他的衬衫在Sam的脸颊下被打湿了。他合上了眼；尽管他喜欢嘲笑他的小弟弟像个小女孩儿似的，可实际上Sam几乎从不掉眼泪，这就是为什么他的哭泣就像一颗大铁球狠狠砸向Dean的胸膛。“Sammy，没事的，”他温柔地，绝望地说道，“没关系的。我在这儿呢，好吗？我就在这儿。”他不确定Sam哭成这样是因为他太累了，还是担心他们的爸爸，担心他，或者单纯只是因为他们奔波的、可怕的、操蛋的生活。但他紧紧抱着他，任由这个孩子放声大哭，消瘦轻盈的身体紧绷着，被颤抖摧毁着，仿佛他的骨头都被缠满了电线。“对不起，”Sam终于小声说道。他的呼吸喷洒在Dean的皮肤上，喘息微软而不平稳。“对不起，对不起，我没想——我没有——”

 

“没事的，小子。这几天太漫长了。”

 

Sam似乎觉得把他湿哒哒的脸和沾满鼻涕的鼻子往Dean的衬衫上抹是对这句话一个合适的回应，但是Dean决定他还是改天再揍他一顿惩罚他这种举动吧。“Sammy，我想要你听我说一分钟，好吗？”他说，“你在听吗？”

 

Sam点了一下头。

 

“爸爸不会死。”

 

“但是——”

 

“嘘。我说了听我说。爸爸不会死。我不会死。你不能担心这个。你不能。这就像……这就像担心天会塌下来一样，好吗？不会发生的。永远不会。”

 

“但你怎么知道？”Sam低声说，“Dean，你不 _知道_ ——”

 

“我的确知道，”Dean回答道。“我当然知道，爸爸是……爸爸是这个世界上最厉害的猎人，对吧？而我们是他的 _儿子_ 。你觉得那外面能有什么是我们三个解决不了的吗？真的吗？没错，今晚不那么顺利。实际上今晚差不多跟狗屎一样。好吧。但是Sammy。”他非常轻缓地扯了扯他弟弟的头发。“Sammy，没有人死。”

 

Sam小声地抵着他脖子吸了吸气。

 

“我们几乎看不见，几乎听不见，还发现我们要对付的怪物实际上是我们以为的两倍多——你觉得还有事情比这更糟的吗？”Dean知道有，知道事情永远会比这变得糟糕百万分，但是Sam不知道，而他也不需要知道，不是在今晚。“而你猜怎么的？我们都还喘着气呢，小子。”Sam以沉默作答，但是Dean能感觉到他开始逐渐放松，缓慢但稳定。“顺带一提，那并不意味着你可以不用练习打靶了，”他补充道，“因为你最后一枪，差不多离目标射偏了四分之一英寸吧？（0.63厘米）”

 

传来一阵吸鼻子的气息音，可能是他笑了。

 

“说真的。我真替你尴尬，老兄。”

 

Sam锤了锤他的胸口，而Dean冲着漆黑傻笑。这段时间他们谁也没说话，只是听着狂风在松树间的咆哮。然后：“我们会保证爸爸没事的，你和我，而爸爸会保证我们安全。没有人会死，除了我们猎杀的那群婊子养的。关于这点你要相信我，好吗？”

 

Sam安静了很久很久，然后他的一只脚丫踩着Dean的双脚，更紧地蜷缩在他身边。“好。”他勉强地说。

 

“说好了？”

 

Sam贴着他的胸膛点了点头，体内最后一丝紧张感如流水般悄悄淌远。“说好了。”他轻声道。

Dean在他弟弟的额头上按下一个吻，这是一个不失男子气概的，非常合适的行为，因为房间里实在是太黑了，而如果你看不见那些言情，它们就不是言情。“很好，”他说，“现在你需要睡会儿，好吗？”

 

Sam安静了大概最多十五秒。然后唤着：“Dean？”

 

“老天爷啊，Sam。”

 

“不，只是——我能不能……我能不能呆在这儿？就今晚？求你了？”

 

“你看我有把你的小屁股扔地上吗？”

 

“爸爸告诉我我已经大了，睡觉不应该和——”

 

“是的，但是，爸爸睡了。我也想睡了。你也应该睡了。所以。”他挪了点儿，好让他弟弟更舒服地贴在他身边。“别吵。”

 

Dean的锁骨能感受到一个微笑的弧度。“混蛋。”Sam小声说道。

 

“婊子。”Dean轻而易举地答道。他的头向后枕去，在漆黑中合上了眼睛。

 

 

 

他在离拂晓差不多一小时前又醒了，窗外下起了雨夹雪，而客厅依旧昏暗得看不清——浴室里没有灯亮了；在半夜里不知何时断电了。Sam半个身子还趴在他身上，被他牢牢圈在带着力道的双臂里。那个小子也醒了，很明显的——他一只手伸到了Dean的衬衫下面，五指张开，暖和地覆在在他的心脏上——但是他看起来很满足于就这样静悄悄地躺着，他的大拇指悠闲地在他哥哥的皮肤上画着小圈。Dean被压麻了还想去上厕所，但这是个三天以来第一次真正感到温暖，Sam的体重和触摸让他有种奇异的安心感，他还能听见他们父亲的呼噜声，那意味着他还在呼吸，还活着，所以到头来，他也不急着起床。他边揉乱他弟弟的头发边小声询问—— _还好吗？_ ——Sam用头轻轻顶了顶他的下巴—— _没事_ ——然后他听着屋顶上冻雨像定音鼓没完没了的敲击，渐渐闭上了眼睛。下一次他睁开双眼，原本漆黑的世界像是被重新泼洒上了灰色。而墙壁的另一侧，他们的父亲有动静了。Sam也又睡着了，覆在Dean胸膛上的手还热乎乎的。Dean轻轻拽了拽他的头发把他叫醒，Sam便动了起来，轻手轻脚而迅速他让自己从他哥哥的胳膊和双腿中剥离。而等John一只手小心翼翼地捂着身侧走到客厅的时候，Sam已经盘腿坐在壁炉前，轻轻地朝火绒吹着气，把它点燃了。


	2. Chapter 2

直到吃过早饭，九点半了他们才想起来去找个发电机。半个小时后Dean开了灯，干脆把暖气调到78华氏（25.5°C），而Sam把早晨剩下的时光都用来缩在沙发上，看着电影吃他的桃子罐头，开心得不得了。到下午时Dean在小屋后面找到了两个金属垃圾桶，征用了它们的盖子，从厨房拿了罐防粘喷雾，给父亲留了张字条，就拖着他弟弟进树林了。等他们在日暮前早早回来时，John正坐在小厨房的桌边。

“你俩小子去哪儿了？”他问。

“训练。”Dean快活地说，跺着借用的靴子把雪抖掉。Sam没能把他那声笑憋住。

John看了看Sam通红又开心的脸，又重新打量着他的大儿子。“训练。”他说，不过Dean能听得出他话带笑意。

“是的，”Dean回答道，然后冲他咧咧嘴笑了。“说不定什么时候你可能就需要自制一个雪橇呢，对吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，Dean为了给Sam煮燕麦在寻找一个更大的锅的时候，发现了一个Table Talk牌的派，平稳地塞在操作台下面的一个橱柜里，只超过了保质日期两天。  
  


他和Sam早餐没吃燕麦。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean第三天清晨很早就被一辆轰隆隆经过的除雪机吵醒了。他等到天空蒙蒙亮，换上自己的衣服和不知道谁的靴子，出门开始清扫车道。Sam一小时后迷迷糊糊地走出来加入了他，还因为睡梦红着脸。积雪有一英尺半深，又厚又沉，但是Sam没（怎么）抱怨，他们两个人一起干活，（几乎）默默地度过了早上；当他第二次回到屋里，去倒烫得仿佛能融化铁器的满满一保温杯的黑咖啡时，Dean知道他们父亲起床了。

 

当他们终于清扫完，John已经整理好了他们的背包，做好了午饭。Dean在吃饭前把Sam推到浴室去洗热水澡，替父亲把他没办法搬动的东西都装进后备箱，给他的弟弟在前面的座位上留了一条厚厚的被子，给John在后排搁了两个枕头，他这周里都别想开车或是坐副驾驶了。等他们吃完，Dean去洗过澡，他们准备上路时，时钟刚过三点。他们把床单都洗了，铺好床，把盐线清理掉，碟碗放回原处。Dean其实还把剩余的桃子罐头都从厨房转移到了后备箱里，但他不会承认这点的。他走向厨房那扇通往车库的门时暂了暂脚步。Sam紧张又一本正经得跟个律师一样，正在把Impala小心翼翼地倒出车道；John靠在车库的墙上，等着他们两人。Dean突然转身回去，在厨房的一个抽屉里翻找出他曾经见到的笔记本和钢笔。他撕下了一页，把它留在厨房桌上。

 

 _被暴风雪困住了，_ 他写道。 _用了点你的东西。谢了，还有抱歉。_ 他想了一会儿，又添了一句， _给车库买把耶鲁锁。_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
